Life And Death With My Enemy
by Whisper on the Wind
Summary: Possible one-shot: Kagome and InuYasha... enemies who claim to wish for the others death. What happens when one faces a life or deaht situation with the other around? Full summary inside. Read please! Review would be nice too but... whatever!


WOTW- I know I know... I should be working on the next chapter of Tangled. I: just got inspiration for this short little one shot. Well in my mind it's a one shot. At least for now. I don't know why I keep writing fics where Kagome and InuYasha are enemies and then fall for each other. I supposed it's a long story. Anyone in this position (likes their sworn enemy) email me . We need to talk.

Summary- Kagome and InuYasha... sworn enemies who said they dreamt of the other's death. What happens in a life or death situation?

Disclaimer- ...Feh

The van of high school kids emptied out at the foot of the mountain. Today was the day when some of them were going for a hike after school.

"All right", the leader and a teacher said in a rather nasally voice. "Follow me and stay on the trail."

The students walked most talking amongst themselves. Except a few people. 1: Kikyo who everybody thought was a stuck up bitch. (Sorry Kikyo lovers!) 2: InuYasha who's macho friends said that hiking was sissy and refused to come along. (Okay hikinh can be really hard when the trail is rough okay?) 3: Kagome who had purposely gone alone. The trail was one she had walked many times. She knew the entire area and lover the serenity and peacefulness.

"Hey Kagome", InuYasha said. "Where the hells are you going?"

It was true. As usual Kagome was straying off trail. "Why is it any of your concern? Why'd you have to come today anyways?"

"To torture you."

"Leave me alone." With that she ducked into the thicket of trees.

Peering around quickly InuYasha followed her.

"Shouldn't you be back with the group", Kagome asked huffily.

"You should too."

"Please", she hiked her back pack up. "I know these woods like the back of my hand." She peered at her black nail polish. "Hm... could've sworn I had on blue nail polish today..."

InuYasha feh'd and rolled his eyes.

"So why are you following me again?"

"Cause it annoys you. Duh." He caught up to her. She was walking pretty fast, for a human.

"It doesn't annoy me anymore than ah!" Kagome had slipped over the side of a large sinkhole. Apparently the ground wasn't as steady as she thought.

She clawed and scratched at the dirt to hold on trying to pull herself up. Instead she slipped down the wall now hanging onto the edge of a root that wasn't very thick. "Aieee!"

InuYasha knelt down looking over the cliff.

"Well this is it", Kagome said knuckles white from hanging on. "You always said you wanted me dead."

InuYasha pulled the laces out of his shoes and ties them into a makeshift rope tossing it at Kagome. "Grab on or you'll die."

Kagome stared quizzically at him. 'What have I got to lose?' She grabbed the 'rope' with one hand and cautiously the other.

With almost no effort InuYasha pulled Kagome up. The awkward part was having her in his arms as he pulled her over the side onto solid ground.

"Thought you wanted me dead", Kagome asked staring up at him.

His arms still latched onto her for no apparent reason he replied," Then who would I torture?"

"Sure", Kagome said pulling out of his arms. "Torture. Ha!"

"What are you laughing about wench!?"

"You can't hate me that much if you saved me."

"Keh so I don't hate you. Big deal."

"InuYasha likes me, InuYasha likes me", she was singing. "Ha ha ha haa ha."

"I do not!" He got mad just as usual.

"Oh just admit it." She said it meaning it to be a sarcastic remark. You know not to be taken very seriously.

"Okay big deal so I like you."

Kagome was about to insult then stopped and let the words sink in. "What?"

"Ah geese wench don't make me say it again."

She flung her arms around him quite spontaneously. "Do you know how long I've waited for you to admit that?"

"You knew?!?!"

She pulled back to look at him. "Well duh. It's obvious to any girl. I was sorta shocked you hadn't figured out I liked you yet."

"What?!? All this time you LIKED me?!"

"Heh guess I'm a good actress huh." She pushed some hair out of her face. "We gotta go back on the trail. They'll be passing by here soon."

"Ugh right."

'I confused him again.' Kagome giggled at her own thought.

"What now?"

"Nothing InuYasha... nothing at all."

WOTW- Okay so it kind of sucked. Well it was better in my head. It's just planning out the sequence of events and the dialogue is kinda hard. Not to mention it's nearly 3 AM. Well this was based on a random day dream. All my enemy- couple fics, they are inspired by well I'll tell you if you email me. So any of you out there in this situation? Enemies with someone you actually like? Just wondering. Email me if so at . Okay review! Arigato!


End file.
